Destiny's Pains and Happiness
by Mystic Moon Empress
Summary: Sequel to More Than That. Wufei and Usagi are seperated and something terrible has happened to Wufei! Changes in personality?
1. Life's New Beginnings

Hey Everyone! This is the sequel to More Than That…so if you haven't read it yet, go read it! Hehe…I'm not exactly sure of what the story should be about or the outcome, but I'll know it soon enough. If anyone has any ideas for my story, be welcome to tell me, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm sorry if it takes me so long to get chapters out, but with all the workload from school and I might play soccer, I don't have much time to write. I'll try my best though. Please review my story and I'll even appreciate some constructive criticism. ^_^ Again I give my thanks to my friend Ashley (Daystar Flame), who is also an author here at fan fiction.net….she helped me develop More Than That and has helped me about many things concerning Fanfiction. Anyway, now on to the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Win or Sailor Moon. I only own Seifer, who might be coming back in this story. (what do you all think? Should he or should he not?)  
  
Destiny's Pains and Happiness  
  
~In Tokyo, Japan~  
  
'I wonder how Wufei is doing,' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" exclaimed Ami smiling. "Are you daydreaming again?"  
  
Half smiling, Usagi replied, "No Ami, I'm just thinking about a few things."  
  
"Well, all of the other scouts are at the Cherry Hill Temple," said Ami. "There's been a few attacks around the park, so why don't you get changed and head over there."  
  
About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Usagi and Ami were on their way to the temple. As for Usagi, she's still worrying for Wufei.  
  
'I hope you're alright, Wufei."  
  
~Colonies, One of OZ's base~  
  
The Gundam pilots are on a mission and it doesn't look so well for them. Just then, Duo's face appears on the vid screen.  
  
"Hey, so are we going to be able to keep this up?" the humorous Duo asked.  
  
"This can't be a failed mission," said Heero in monotone.  
  
"Wufei? You alright? You seem to be distant and spacing out," a concerned Quatre said.  
  
The Chinese boy glared daggers into the vid screen, "Its none of your business, Quatre! I'm fine."  
  
"If ya say so, Wu-man." (you should already know who uses that nickname for Wufei hehe)  
  
Trowa cut in immediately, knowing Wufei will explode. "Stay focused on the mission. We can't afford to mess this up."  
  
Just then a mobile doll shot and hit Nataku, Wufei's gum dam plummeted down into the ocean.  
  
"Mission failed…"  
  
  
  
  
*Now you know who said that. Hmmm…is it really going to be a failed mission? Will this be Heero's first failed mission? Wait and find out! ^_^  
  
Heero: "You better not have this be a failed mission."   
  
Mystic: *Evil grin* I should though, you wouldn't be the perfect soldier anymore! Hahaha!  
  
Heero points gun at author. "Omae o korusho"  
  
Mystic: Hey! I write this story and if you keep this up, you're the one who dies.   
  
Wufei and other boys snicker in the back.  
  
"Hnn…"  
  
Duo: Anywayz, don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	2. On Edge

Hey Minna-chan! Another chapter for ya to read, hope you enjoy it! I won't write much cuz I know you're dying to know what happens next. Haha! Ok…I'll stop now. Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own SM or GW, but I do own Seifer if he does appear in the story. Not sure yet. 

On Edge

~Back in Tokyo, Japan~

Ami and Usagi arrive at the temple, seeing the rest of the scouts sitting and talking on the steps.

"Good, we're all here," said Lita. "Let's get started with the meeting."

"First, we need to fill in Usagi," said Mina. 

"Ok, well see…"

There have been attacks around the park and we're not sure whether it's a youma or if a new evil has arrived. So far no one has seen who's been attacking and none of the victims found were alive. It seems that their life energy has been sucked out of them. We have been debating between whether or not the Negaverse is behind this. 

"Do you think Queen Beryl is behind this?" asked Rei.

"Most likely not, but we should patrol that area and catch the monster as soon as possible. What do you think Usagi?" asked Mina.

"Usagi? Usagi?? USAGI!?!"

"Hmm? What? What's wrong?" Usagi asked puzzled.

Furious, Rei stood up quickly, knocking Mina over in the process.

"Well, Meatball Head, if you would pay attention for once you can see that the rest of us are planning on how to deal with these attacks!"

"I can't believe you're our leader and princess! You don't act like one and alwa----," Rei immediately stopped and stared at Usagi in surprise.

Everyone stared in shock that Usagi hasn't started bawling like a baby or yelling back at Rei. Usagi just sat there, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Her head bent over so the scouts couldn't see whether or not she was crying. 

Speaking softly to Usagi, Ami tried to comfort her. "Usagi, its okay. Rei just got a little mad but she didn't mean any of the things she said. We all know that you try your best."

Standing up slowly, with tears in her eyes, Usagi looked up at Rei. "Why are you always criticizing me? You don't even know what's happening with my life!"

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto worriedly.

Tears spilling down her face, Usagi said, "Wufei hasn't contacted me for the past few days and that's not like him. He…*hiccup* always calls or sends me messages, no matter what situation he is in."

"I'm worried sick and if you want to be leader, Rei, fine! But leave me alone and don't ask for my help again!" yelled Usagi.

Usagi shoved Rei out of the way and ran home. Leaving Rei, Ami, Mina, Makoto and the cats staring in shock as Usagi slowly disappeared out of sight. All of them thinking that they never noticed this change and she wasn't that klutz of a girl that they once knew. Thinking back, they each remember that Usagi hasn't truly been happy in the past few days.

~Flash Back~

__

"Hey Usagi, would you like to go shopping today? There's this big sale!" asked Mina excitedly.

"Not today Mina, I'm…tired and I need to do my homework," Usagi said quietly.

Puzzled, Mina thought to herself, 'Homework? When does Usagi pass up shopping for homework?"

___________________________

"Usagi! Lets go to the arcade and play the new Sailor V game!" exclaimed both Makoto and Rei.

"Uhm, I'd rather not…maybe some other time k guys?" Usagi said sighing.

___________________________

"I'm going to the library to read some more books, sorry if I can't hang out with you today, Usagi," said Ami.

"I'll go with you then Ami, I've been thinking about reading a little bit more."

"Are you sure? You could always go shopping or eat some sweets."

Slightly chuckling, Usagi answered Ami, "Everyone has been telling me that I need to act more mature and study, and so that's what I'm doing. Lets go okay?"

~End of Flash backs~

"Perhaps there has always been a mature side to Usagi…" whispered Luna. 

Ok…what do you all think? Good, bad, okay? Hmm…I need some ideas and reviews! Mostly reviews k? hehe! Well I have to go and finish some more chapters.


	3. Mission Failed?

~Mission Failed?…~

The usual calm and quiet Trowa shouted at Heero, "THE MISSION IS NOT OVER!"

"Everyone calm down! Duo, you go help Wufei. Heero, Trowa, and myself will continue the mission," Quatre ordered.

"Okay, well I'll see ya all later. Don't die okay!" Duo jokingly said.

Duo circled back and saw only parts of Shenlong floating in the water. Meanwhile, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre finally made it through the mobile doll defense. Destroying the base that Oz uses to transport weapons didn't seem so difficult now. Heero was to land and plant the bombs within the base, while Trowa and Quatre were to fire from the air in their gundams. Heero successfully planted the bombs and got into Wing Zero. Ten seconds later the whole base became enclosed in flames and destroyed.

"Let's go find Duo, maybe he has already found Wufei," said Quatre.

In about ten minutes or so, they had caught up to Duo. As Duo's face appeared on the vid screen he didn't have that cheery look on his face.

"Well?" asked Heero in monotone. (you already know Heero always talks in monotone, so I won't put it anymore k?)

"Slight problem. I…I…ahem I couldn't find Wufei anywhere," Duo said nervously.

~Usagi's Nightmare~

'Where am I??'

'I can't see anything with this mist surrounding me.'

Just then the mist suddenly cleared and Usagi found herself standing at the edge of a cliff, with the ocean down below her. Confused, Usagi glanced around and immediately say Shenlong, Wufei's gundam. About to call out to him, Shenlong was shot by a mobile doll and plummeted into the ocean!

'Wufei!!! NOOOOO!!!!!'

Usagi jolted up from her bed in a sitting position, breathing hard and perspiration showing. She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face. Frightened at how Usagi was acting, Luna approached her carefully.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" asked Luna worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"L…Luna…*sob*…I had a horrible dream," sobbed Usagi. "It seemed so real though…" *sob*

"It was only a dream, nothing more," Luna said softly. "Get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning okay?"

"Yes, it was only a dream," Usagi tried reassuring herself. "I'm okay now Luna, good-night." *sniffle, sniffle* 

"Good-night, Usa-chan."

'I should talk to the scouts about Usa-chan and how strangely she's been acting,' Luna thought to herself as Usagi fell into a deep slumber.

~The Next Day!

-Cherry Hill Temple

"So what's up Luna?" asked Mina.

"Well, Usagi hasn't been well lately and just last night she woke up crying and looking so scared," Luna explained. "I'm really worried for her and with this new evil coming…*sigh*"

"Rei, you should apologize to Usagi," said Ami. "We need to be here for her and support her as friends."

"Do you know where Usagi is now, Luna?" asked Rei.

"She's still in her room and won't let anyone talk to her besides myself," answered Luna.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her and the rest of you can do whatever, probably homework," suggested Rei.

*Another chapter finished! *Sigh* Don't forget to review! Man I'm tired…and I'll try to update soon ok? Lata!

Oh yea, you already know that Wufei and Usagi are going to be together, but what about the other characters. Review and tell me wat couples you want, and I'll try my best to please all you kool readers! Thnx! Bye now!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi Minna-chan!!! I know you prolly hate these things, but I thought that I should really write this. I know I haven't updated in soo long and I really want to, but I've been soo busy with skool. Fortunately skool is almost over!! Yay!! Hehe so after skool I'm goin to update, which will be after May. I'll make sure to write a lot of chapters to make up for not writing and keeping up with it all ok?? J 

Another reason I haven't been updating is cuz I'm still not exactly sure how the story is going. I really need time to just sit down and plan it out, I think my story needs a bit more action and an evil person, don't u think so? Yea anyway, plz don't give up on my fanfic and watch for updates! Thnx so much! Have an awesome day! 

~Mystic Moon Empress~

Oh and I was wondering if you all think I should have Seifer back in the story? You should know who he is, if u read the prequel, which is called More Than That. So plz tell me wat u think! Thnx! 


	5. Author's Apologetic Note

Hey everyone! I know u probably gave up on reading my story, and I know I promised to continue it, and I'm sorry that I didn't! I feel really bad, itz just that there's been so many things going on. School is taking up all my time, since its Junior year and getting ready for college. Plus I have a job now and all this crap is taking up my free time. I'm sorry!! But I feel really really bad that I promised to update and I didn't…so u know wat? I'm goin to update and finish my story…I hope u will still read this and not hate me! =) again I'm sorry…

*searching*

[ now where did I put all my papers for this fanfic…? Eek better find it soon] 


End file.
